Another Harry Potter Fanfic
by Anne399
Summary: Harry defeats Voldermort at a young age. As a new Dark Lord steps in, the Wizarding World is torn apart. Which side will people take as the line between Light and Dark is drawn like its never been before?
1. The Letter

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with them, I am only playing with the characters written by J.K. Rowling. Future homosexual pairings, if it's not your cup of tea then please find another story. These warnings will not be repeated and will apply to all further chapters in this story.

On October 31, 1981, Petunia Dursley had just settled her son, Dudley, down for the night. Her husband was working late that night in his office at Grunnings. She walked down the stairs to wash the dinner dishes when she heard a peculiar sound coming from the living room window. She turned to the living room and saw a snowy white owl pecking at the window. Shaking her head, she opened the front door and held out her arm for the owl to land on. "Well, I haven't seen one of you flying around since my sister married her husband." She closed the front door and walked into the kitchen before she untied the letter from it's leg and filled a dish with water for the owl to drink. Cracking the Potter family seal, she opened the letter and read it. Halfway through it she gasped and felt behind her for a chair to sink in before she could collapse on the floor.

_Dearest Petunia,_

_If you are reading this letter, then it means the worst has happened, James and I have died, leaving Harry on his own. I know that we haven't been close these last few years, and I know you understood that it was for your protection from the Wizarding world, from Voldermort and his Death Eaters. We had received word that we were targets so we went into hiding, only two people knew where. Albus Dumbledore, my old headmaster, cast the Fidelus charm on our house, and James' old school friend, Peter Pettigrew, was our secret keeper at Albus' request. We were originally going to have Harry's godfather, Sirius Black as the secret keeper, but the whole Wizarding World knew how close we were. We fear the worst has happened, that Dumbledore has slipped from the Light and turned Grey. His actions of late have caused us much worry, especially where Harry is concerned. There is a prophecy that Harry will be the savior of the Wizarding World, that he alone is the only one that can defeat Voldermort. We have tried to protect Harry as much as possible from anyone that would use him as a weapon in this war, including Dumbledore. James and I both understand that you hold reservations against our world, but we hope that if Harry is placed with you that you will treat him like a son. Dumbledore has been increasing his machinations and we believe that he will give you no choice but to take in Harry, probably spouting off about blood wards. He is a good man that has let this war and power blind him to the point that he will stop at nothing to get his way. Please, don't underestimate him and don't let on about what you know. If Harry is placed in your care, take him to Griphook at Gringotts and have him checked for blocks on his magical core. I'm sure Dumblefore would love nothing better than to turn Harry into a malleable tool for his use. We have secured all our vaults and they can only be opened by Harry with his blood. Griphook will be able to help you with anything you need, just let him know if you have any concerns or questions. Petunia, I love you and I hope you forgive me for the distance that I put between us these last few years. Just know that I have kept an eye on your family, watching how happy you and Vernon are made me realize that I had to save you, no matter how much I missed my sister. I love you and I'm sorry that I wasn't there to tell you it often. If Harry is placed in your care, send a letter to Giphook at Gringotts, he'll take care of you._

_Love Always,_

_Lily_

Petunia pulled her emotions together and put them in some semblance of order. Her Lily, her beautiful, funny sister was dead and her baby boy was possibly alive. She rubbed her face with her hand and took a deep breath before standing up. She gently laid the letter onto the table and looked over at the owl sitting on her kitchen counter. "You're probably hungry; let me get you some bread to much on." She pulled two slices of bread from the bread bin and tore them into pieces for the owl, and placed them beside the dish of water. She sighed and looked around her kitchen, her eyes alighting on the empty milk bottles. 'Might as well put them out now' she thought before gathering them and heading to the front door. Upon opening the door, she was greeted with a bundle of blankets and her nephew snuggled inside, asleep. She let a smile cross her face as Harry popped his thumb in his mouth to suck on. She set the empty milk jars down and picked up Harry and took him into the kitchen. She looked at the owl and sighed, "I guess I have to send you back with a letter to Griphook then."


	2. Gringotts

Griphook looked up as his owl came flying into his office. As soon as she landed, he untied the letter attached to her leg. Yes, Petunia Dursley has some concerns. Reading the letter a second time, to make sure he didn't miss anything, his mind started forming plans. He folded the letter and put it on his desk before puling out a blank sheet of parchment. He dipped his quill in ink and started putting his plans in motion. First, was to set up a secure meeting for the family so that he could check the boy over for magic blocks. He couldn't very well have the family coming to Diagon Alley or else the Ministry and that meddling old coot, Dumbledore, would surely notice. No, this all had to be kept under wraps. He wrote instructions furiously and put his finished list into his out box on his desk and it disappeared and reappeared in an in box somewhere deeper in the bowels of Gringotts. Griphook leaned back in his chair and let a smile grace his face, the plans put in motion today would have repercussions that would shake the wizarding world to pieces later in the future.

HP

Amelia Bones pinched the bridge of her nose, trying desperately to hold back the headache that was threatening her. She had no wish to take a foul tasting potion, besides; she had plenty of work she was behind in. She sighed as a chime announced that she had more documents to look over. She reached into her in box and pulled out a letter, a frown quickly forming on her face. 'What ever would Gringotts be sending me?' She opened the letter, breaking the Gringotts seal,

Madame Bones,

Both Lily and I know that you are truly a wizard on the light side and not easily swayed by public figures. If you are reading this letter than it means that the worst has happened, Lily and I are both dead. We have some concerns about a certain meddling old man, and wanted someone we trust to know the truth, Albus Dumbledore cast the Fidelus Charm on our house in Godrick's Hollow and Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper. Since we are no longer alive, one of these two men must have given our location to Voldermort. Please see that justice is carried out to the fullest extent of the law.

Sincerley,

Lord James Harold Potter and Lily Evans Potter

Amelia reread the letter before letting it fall to the desk. If this was true, then an innocent man was sitting in a cell in Azkaban. 'It must be true, they signed in with a blood quill, Sirius Black was never the secret keeper.' Amelia ran a hand through her hair before pulling out a blank sheet of parchment, she had pressing matters that needed her attention now, her previous worries were forgotten.

HP

The next day, the Dursley's and Harry Potter walked into a muggle bank and gave their name to the receptionist. She looked at them and smiled, "If you could please take a seat in the lobby, I'll inform my supervisor that you are here for your appointment." Taking a seat in the lobby, Petunia bounced Harry on her knee and looked at Dudley playing with Vernon's beard. She smiled to herself at the picture they made. A tall, dark haired man walked over to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley?" At their nods, he continued, "My name is Mr. Smith, if you will please follow me?" The stood up and followed him to a door on the right side of the bank. Mr. Smith swiped an access badge before opening the door for them, "If you will please step inside?" Petunia looked at her husband and shook her head as he was about to say something, "Come on dear, the poor man probably has costumers waiting on him." Vernon closed his mouth and followed Mr. Smith down the long corridor and into a plush office. "Sir, the Dursley's are here." He announced their presence and then closed the door behind them, leaving them alone with the intimidating figure sitting behind his large desk.

The man waved his hand, motioning to the empty chairs sitting in front of his desk, "Please be seated, we have a lot of information to cover today. My name is Griphook, I am an emissary from Gringotts Wizarding Bank and am also the sole custodian of the Potter Trust. Would you like me to remove my glamour or would you feel more comfortable viewing me as a human?" He looked at Vernon who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Petunia spoke up, "Please keep your glamour on Griphook, my husband has not seen the wizarding world before." Griphook smiled at her and opened the folder that was sitting in front of him. "As you wish Mrs. Dursley. Now, first off, I have to verify Mr. Potter's identity. If you would please lean forward, I must collect a drop of his blood on this parchment for verification." He leaned forward and pricked Harry's thumb, letting the droplet of blood fall onto the waiting parchment. As is lit up, he sat back and smiled, "Yes, it is just a security precaution on our part. Moving on, the late Potters have set up a monthly stripend of fifty galleons, that is 250 pounds and an extra 25 galleons for birthday and Christmas gifts. Mrs. Potter was most insistent that Harry did not cause a strain on your household budget. If there is a reasonable need for more funds, after carefull evaluation, they will be made available."

He pulled out a few sheets of paper and handed them to the Dursleys, "This is a listing of companies that Harry owns stock in, as you can see, from this alone, he is very wealthy." Petunia looked down and gasped as she saw a name she was familiar with. "Vernon, he owns a controlling share of Grunnings." Vernon looked at the papers closer and nodded at what he read. Griphook cleared his throat, "To continue, Harry owns several properties, here is a listing, he has a seat on St. Mungo's Hospital board that either you can hold or Madame Bones can hold. The late Potters set Madame Bones as holder of Mr. Potters other chairs until he comes of age or is emancipated. There is no pressure on you, the late Potters wanted you to have as much say in your future as possible. It is you decision on how deep you let your self into the wizarding world." At Petunia's nod, he continued, "Harry has three vaults, one of which is his school vault, which he will be able to access when he receives his Hogwarts letter. The other two are to remain sealed until he comes of age or is emancipated. This in no way effects the stipend that is set up for his care. Now that we have most of the boring details covered, it is time to move onto the personal details." He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a stack of books as well as a letter and a black box. He handed Petunia the letter. "The Potters wished for you to read this letter before I continue on."

Dearest Petunia,

Since you are here with Griphook, then you are Harry's new guardian. Thank you for taking him in and caring for him. There are a few things that you need to be aware of. First off, James and I told Dumbledore that Harry was protected from Voldermort by our love for him. We told him that we had found an ancient spell that would protect Harry if I laid down my wand and sacrificed myself for his life. Of course, this is rubbish and no where near the truth, but we didn't trust anyone with the truth. The truth is that Harry is very, very powerful. We knew this since he was barely a month old and have kept it secret from everyone. Harry will be the one that defeats the enemy of the Wizarding World, but he will not be turned into a weapon by anyone. We wish for him to have as normal a life as possible, weather it is in your world or ours, that is your decision. Griphook will hand you a necklace and two rings. These are to be worn at all times, it is important. Wizards have power over non magic users and some of them will stop at nothing to get their way. These items will protect you from compulsion charms and anyone trying to read your thoughts and memories. Harry will have to learn to control his magic, he is powerful enough that his accidental magic could be fatal. I'm sure you remember my little bouts and how bad some of it was, Harry's will be much worse. Griphook has our old school books and will provide any assistance you require, whether it be tutors or anything else. It is important that Harry learns magic as soon as possible, but please don't push him too hard, let him have a normal childhood. The other important thing is appearances. This might sound crazy, but believe me, this has to happen. Dumbledore is aware that we haven't been close for awhile; in fact, I have led him to believe that we hate each other and that you especially hate magic. I am sure that he is expecting Harry to be treated less than perfect while living under your roof and to show love and affection out in public would surely give you away. Dumbledore wants Harry as a weapon and will stop at nothing to have his way. Please raise Harry with all the love and affection you would show Dudley, but outside of your home, show a façade of hatred. Explain to Harry what you are doing, he will understand over time. When the time is right, he will receive a letter from us explaining everything. I love you Petunia, please take care of our son as best as you possible can.

Love Always,

Lily

Petunia looked up after reading the letter and wiped a stray tear off her face. "She mentioned something about a magical block?" Griphook shook his head and held out his arms for Harry. "Let me hold him and I will remove the block." Taking Harry into his arms, Griphook searched his mind and easily found the block on his magical core. He murmured an incantation and smiled as he felt the block break away. He handed Harry back to Petunia and pushed the stack of books and black box toward her. "These are the school books for Hogwarts, it is advisable that he read them as soon as he is able to. This black box is a magical box, it allows us to communicate through letters. Any letter that you place in it will automatically go to the intended recipient. Currently the box is tied to mine as well as Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Since he is keeping a low profile from the Wizarding world, he is only able to communicate through letters. Madame Bones was able to free him from his wrongful incarceration, but the public believes that he is still locked away in Azkaban. I know this is a lot of information to take in, do either of you have any questions?" Petunia looked at Vernon, "I don't, do you Vernon?" Vernon looked like he had a million questions running though his mind, "Not at this moment, I'm sure my wife and I will have plenty to talk about later though. Thank you for your help Griphook. If we have any questions in the future, we will be sure to let you know." Griphook stood up and shook both their hands, "It was a pleasure Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I hope you have a wonderful day and thank you for doing business with us." He walked them out of the office and down the corridor to the lobby. "Write us if you have any concerns in the future regarding Harry." He opened the lobby door for them and smiled as they made their way out of the bank. 'Yes, Mr. Potter is in good hands for now, Dumbledore doesn't know what will hit him in a few years.' He grinned evilly and made his way back to his office before flooing back to Gringotts.


	3. Vernon's Unfortunate Demise

Petunia settled both the boys down for their afternoon nap and headed to the kitchen to put a kettle on for tea. It had been a week since the meeting with Griphook at the bank and it saddened her to say, it had not been a very pleasant week for all. Unfortunately, Harry really was very powerful and had uncontrolled bouts of magic. It wouldn't have been too bad, but Vernon had the misfortune of walking into the room at the wrong time. No, if it had been once or twice that it had happened, things could have been manageable, but that wasn't the case. The only thing she could think of as the cause of the frequent bouts was that Harry was missing his family, and his Padfoot and Moony.

Just last night, Vernon had argued with her over the safety of Harry staying in the house with Dudley. He had gotten so worked up over his anger that Petunia actually feared for his health when he turned a violent shade of red and then purple. Yes, he did have an anger management problem, but he had always been able to calm down after a short outburst. No, the man arguing with her last night was not her Vernon. Her Vernon would never have insulted her family or called her sister and her nephew freaks or spawns of Satan. She sighed as she prepared her tea mug. To be honest, the multiple bouts of accidental magic that almost seemed to target Vernon most likely pushed him over the edge. It wasn't Harry's fault; after all he was only a small child, just over a year old. No, he definitely couldn't be blamed, but Vernon could have handled the situation better instead of yelling at the boy every time something happened.

Every time afterwards, it took her a good amount of time to calm Harry down and now it seems as if he's frightened of Vernon. He has good cause too, Petunia thought. After all, that is not the man I married a few years ago. Almost overnight, he had become obsessed with normalcy and everything being in a particular place. At least he left quickly for work this morning, not stopping to argue with her. She sighed again as she thought of her husband. No, he hadn't even wanted any of the healthy breakfast she had cooked for him, instead, he mentioned that he would pick something up along the way to work. She snorted into her tea mug, yes, he'd probably pick up something dripping in grease and cholesterol. She had been arguing with him since a year after their marriage that he should really watch his diet. Heart disease ran in his family and his father died from a heart attack at an early age. No, like always, all her arguments fell on deaf ears.

Petunia jumped in fright as twin shrieks filled the air. She hastily put her coffee mug down and rushed upstairs to the nursery, flinging the door wide. She instantly picked up both boys, placing one on each hip and started singing a lullaby to them, trying to quell their frantic cries. Dudley calmed down easily enough, but Harry only clung tighter to her and cried even harder. She laid Dudley back down in his crib and settled down with Harry in a rocking chair, running her hand up and down his back in s soothing manner. "Har Bear, shhh, it's all right; Petti's here." Harry hiccupped and looked up at her, his green eyes bright with tears. "Petti, Vernon had an ouchie." Petunia stilled and looked deep into his eyes, her brow knitting together in concentration and concern. She recognized that look in them; it was the same look her sister Lily would get when she had one of her visions.

She jumped slightly as the doorbell rang, her arms involuntarily tightening around Harry, knowing that their lives were about to change forever. She stood up on unsteady legs and slowly made her way down the stairs with Harry held tightly in one arm and the other sliding down the railing with each step she took. She opened the door and took one look at the grim expression on her husband's boss's face and shook her head in denial. "No, no, he's fine, he's okay." Michael Hewitt stepped inside and helped her sit on a nearby couch. He shook his head and hugged her and Harry, "It was quick Petti; it was a heart attack. There was no hope for him." Petunia sobbed into his shoulder, mourning the loss of her husband. She felt the small hand of her nephew pat her on the check, "It's alright Petti, he's with Mommy and Daddy now." She took a big gulp of air and held back more sobs and placed a kiss on Harry's head, "Yes Har Bear, he's with Mommy and Daddy now."

* * *

Petunia sighed as she finished unpacking the last of the moving boxes. It had only been a few months since she had buried her husband, but she was slowly moving on. Thanks to the benefits her late husband's work had left her and Griphook's help, she was now the proud owner of a four bedroom house in a small community that consisted of equal numbers of magic and non magical people. Thankfully the boys took the move well, and the nightmares were trickling down to less than once a week. Dudley was still missing his father at times, but Harry was quick to pull him out of his sadness with a game he liked to play. It involved floating stuffed animals that changed colors as they twirled in the air.

She glanced up at the ceiling as she heard a small thud and then laughter floating down to her. She smiled and repeated her mantra 'I don't want to know'. Ever since they moved in, Harry's godfather, Sirius, was staying with them. He was very gentle with both boys and was helping Harry learn to control his magic. She could definitely see a big difference from that first week she had welcomed Harry into her family. She smiled as she pulled out some of Lily's old books, as well as some new ones that Griphook had sent her. Yes, with Harry turning two soon, it was time for him to start a few lessons. Nothing too advanced, she reassured herself, just little things that would be best learned at a young age. She swiped a hand across her face, wiping the tears that were spilling down her checks. Yes, she was moving on, but at times, she found herself missing her husband, and her sister Lily.


	4. 4 Years Later

It was a warm summer day and like most of the community, Petunia, Sirius, Harry, and Dudley were outside enjoying the warm weather. Petunia watched from her spot on the grass as the two children were chased by Sirius in a game of tag. Dudley darted to the right, narrowly missing Sirius' outstretched hand and jumped over a low bench to avoid being tagged. Sirius changed directions and charged at nearby Harry. Harry, being caught off guard jumped into the air and floated ten feet off the ground. Petunia's breath caught in her throat for a moment before she resumed breathing. After the first hundred or so incidents of heart stopping moments, she had almost developed a thick skin when it came to them; almost. Sirius jumped up and tried to tag Harry's foot, "That's cheating Har Bear! No fair! You wouldn't let me play as Padfoot, so you can't play as Super Man kiddo."

Harry grinned down at Sirius before slowly floating back to the ground. "Poor Padfoot, you lost to two six year olds. You know the rules, you owe us a ride on your motorcycle." Dudley let out a whoop of joy and ran over to them. Sirius grinned at Harry, "Right you are, we just have to convince someone that it'll be okay." As one, they all turned to Petunia and showed their cutest puppy dog expression possible. Petunia laughed and threw her hands up in the air, "All right you three. Remember to stay away from big crowds and please be careful." Sirius winked at her, "I'll make sure they're perfect six year olds Petti." Petunia groaned before holding out open arms, "C'mon you two give me a hug before you take off." As two exuberant boys threw themselves at her, she couldn't help but sigh and hug them tight. She knew that they would grow up fast and soon be at the age where it was 'un cool' to hug her. She released them and waved them off before entering the back door to their house. Her boys would be hungry by the time they returned from their ride.

* * *

Sirius landed his motorcycle before spitting out bird feathers. He turned and glared at the two boys bursting with laughter. "It wasn't that funny. You want to see something funny?" He took out his wand and pointed it at the two red faced boys, their laughter increasing by the moment. Just as he was about to send a spurt of water at the two children, an aristocratic voice brought him to a halt. "Really Black, since when have you stooped so low as to cursing two innocent children. After all, their only crime was in expressing their utmost glee at seeing you feathered. Just imagine if a vat of tar had been dropped on you before you ran into those birds. Mmmh, maybe I'll have to arrange that." Sirius grinned at Lucius Malfoy before returning his gaze to Harry and Dudley, "Darn it I didn't run into the birds, they ran into me; now that we have company, I have to settle for a mini torture session with you two." With his last words and a grin on his lips, he sent a spurt of water at the boys.

"Lucius, it has been awhile. How are you?" He brushed his hair away from his eyes before offering it to the tall blond haired man. "Very well, these last few years. I see you are still the same Sirius, always ready for a laugh." He motioned to the blond boy standing beside him, "This is my son Draco." Sirius sank down to his knees and looked Draco over. He took in the silky looking blond hair and pointed chin, the gently arched eyebrows resting over molten silver eyes. "Hello Draco, I'm Sirius, but you can call me Padfooot. The two drenched trolls behind me are Dudley and Harry." After shaking Draco's hand, he stood up motioned the boys over to say hello after he cast a drying charm on them. He turned to Lucius, "His hair and eyes are all yours Luc, but his bones and eyelashes are 'Cissa's. He'll turn into a heartbreaker just like you."

Lucius smirked and looked at the three boys, "Of course, Malfoys are always heartbreakers. It seems as if young Harry will turn into one as well, seeing how Draco is hanging on his every word." Sirius followed his gaze and sure enough, Draco was enraptured over Harry's retelling of their flight. Sirius paled a bit when he thought of what Petunia would do to him if she heard the full story. Shaking his head he looked back at Lucius, taking in the changes the past few years have wrought. "It is good to see you Luc, you really do seem happier then I've seen you in years." Lucius smiled, 'Well, it has been years since we've have seen each other, but I will admit, you are right and it is all thanks to Harry. I did not agree with my father's beliefs and ever since that night, I no longer have to carry them out. Even Narcissa is happier, especially with his demise. You must come to dinner one night; she will be thrilled to catch up to her long lost cousin." Sirius laughed, "Oh definitely, if I recall correctly, I still have to pay her back for a little incident from out seventh year. Speaking of friends catching up, I was wondering if you had any idea where Remus has run off to." Lucius shook his head, "Things have been rough for the wolf, but I know where to find him. Draco and I have to be off. I will send Dobby to you with an invitation for dinner. I will make sure the wolf is in attendance." He turned his attention to the young trio and marveled at Draco's open expression. It saddened him to admit it, but Draco did have a slight problem with making friends, although it was no fault of his own. It was because of all the viscous trolls that are the aristocratic mothers that pushed their young daughters at him in hopes for a possible connection for later in life. He shook his head free of gloomy thoughts and took one last look at the open joy on his son's face before calling out to him, "Come Draco, we must not keep your mother waiting long." He tipped his head to Sirius and the two boys, "Remember, I will send Dobby with an invitation."

Sirius, Harry and Dudley watched father and son walk down the street and into the local wizarding pub. Sirius turned to them, "Alright kiddos, remember the rules. There is no telling Petti about the birds or the really cool stuff we did if you want to go on another ride." Dudley and Harry grinned at each other before nodding in agreement and chorusing, "Okay Padfoot." Harry took Sirius' hand after he shrunk and pocketed his bike. "Are we really going to see Draco again? I really liked him."


End file.
